


Умение делать подарки

by Ollnik



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollnik/pseuds/Ollnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: Их любят. И делают им подарки.<br/>Примечания: bloodplay, knifeplay, использование посторонних предметов в сексе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умение делать подарки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2011
> 
> Бета: Becky Thatcher, m-Rita

Они сговорились. Хлоэ… нет, наверняка Фри с Мишелем. Вот с кого станется незаметно организовать всех, подговорить разбежаться в разные стороны. Слеп тот, кто считает Мишеля всего лишь мальчишкой, обожающим внимание, а Фри – его верной тенью.

Эта парочка крутила командой, как хотела, и только Ая мог заставить малыша держаться в рамках. Обычно движения бровей хватало, чтобы расшалившийся Мишель застывал столбом, а хмурый взгляд неизменно действовал с эффективностью ведра ледяной воды на голову. Правда, иногда Ае приходилось читать нотации. Всегда очень короткие, ёмкие и жесткие. Его выслушивали, рыдали и… любили ещё больше. И дарили подарки. Большие, ценные и как бы и не подарки с виду. Вроде сегодняшнего дня.

Как им удалось подстроить приглашение для Хлоэ к Кристине, отправить Нану к старой подруге, а самим в компании Юки умотать к КР — и все в один день! — только бог знает. Ну, может, еще Санта Клаус такими шутками балуется. Не суть важно. Главное — Кэн с Аей остались одни в доме. До завтрашнего утра. А то и до обеда, если вспомнить, что Хлоэ отнюдь не ранняя пташка.

Целые сутки наедине. А Ая предложил тренировку. Ну не маньяк?

Превращенный в додзё подвал встретил тишиной и холодноватым электрическим светом. Полчаса на разминку, минут сорок — на парный бой. Время уходило, как вода в песок. Хоть бы Ае не пришло в голову вспомнить про дыхательный комплекс.

Они поклонились друг другу, и Кэн уже начал откровенно прикидывать, стоит ли идти наверх или лучше прямо здесь, когда Ая внезапно вскинулся, приставив катану к его горлу.

Глаза у Аи шальные, и улыбка какая-то совершенно дикая. Одно его легкое движение, чуть сильнее дрожи, — и острие рассечет кожу, мышцы, вену. Смерть так близко, вдохни глубже — и оцарапаешься о неё. Тело скручивают противоположные стремления: распаленное обещанием и насмешкой в лиловых глазах желание и рефлексы, требующие отпрянуть, уклониться, ударить первым.

А меч уже оставил свою цель, скользит тенью по ключице, по середине груди, животу — до паха, вдоль внутренней стороны бедра. Игра заводит, но… вдвоем интереснее.

— На ножах?

— Да.

Ая, первым подошедший к стойке с оружием, перехватывает Кэнов любимый, с полуторной ореховой рукоятью, нож, и самому Кэну остаётся другой, тяжелый. Шершавая костяная рукоять ложится в ладонь, согревается, сливается с рукой. Циновки татами пружинят, будто оживая под босыми ступнями, вытанцовывающими первый круг. С тихим сухим стуком впервые целуются клинки, пробуя друг друга на вкус. Потом на звук, на излом. И снова кружат стены вокруг. И звенят, поют, сталкиваясь, ножи, пытаясь достать, ужалить. Касание, ещё одно, ещё два. Ая и Кэн одновременно отпрыгивают, разрывая контакт. Слишком пресно.

— До крови?

— Да!

Летят в угол футболки, пот высыхает на обнажённой коже. И снова рвутся вперед ножи, чуя уже не мертвую ткань, но живое тело за стеной парирующих ударов. Мах, укол. Лизнувшая крови сталь пахнет одуряюще. Кэн сильнее, Ая быстрее, сколько они кружат по залу — секунды, часы? А схватка сводит с ума, ломает последние перекрытия на пути в глубину, где самые странные желания.

Кэн действует быстро и жестко — бросает нож, ловит Аю в захват, роняет, прижимает к полу, всем телом ощущая удивлённое, на последнем глотке воздуха выдохнутое, свое имя.

— Тсссс. — Тонкая кожа около мочки уха солоноватая от пота. Этого мало. Кэн дотягивается до плеча, где царапина пересекает давнюю отметину, слизывает подсыхающую кровь. Впивается губами, высасывая еще. Ая выгибается, пытаясь освободиться, но Кэн удерживает силой. Подождав, пока Ая замрет, сдавшись, высвобождает руку и тянется к ножу, приставляет острие к щеке, проводит по лицу, шее. Ведет линию по старому шраму, волну по ребрам, черту по животу. Подцепляет острием резинки и разрезает по шву, вспарывает ткань вдоль бедра на второй штанине и тут же, бросив нож, срывает остатки, чтобы связать ими руки. Надолго этого не хватит, но всё равно.

— Кэн?

— Тссс. — Попытки говорить раздражают. Он снова берет нож. Ая дергается было, но застывает, завороженный видом клинка. Не сейчас. Не время для слов. Кэн целует, лижет и покусывает, ладонь скользит по влажным от пота бокам. Пальцы пробегают по мошонке, вдоль налившегося члена.

Пульс бьется родником в подвздошье. Под острием выступает липкая бордовая капля, всего одна. Кэн размазывает ее — не то лепесток цветка, не то крыло бабочки, — смотрит в глаза Аи. Безумные.

Кожа расступается под острой кромкой, тонкая красная нить пробегает вверх, к сердцу. А капельки крови - к паху. Нож плашмя трется о затвердевший сосок, лезвие проходит по окружности, не раня. Возвращается к плечам, пробует на вкус бледные кляксы и полосы шрамов.

Руки Аи стянуты за спиной, потому лежит он чуть на боку — очень кстати, так удобно. Нож пишет новую линию на бедре, от паха к колену, и между колен, вынуждая развести ноги. Шире, шире.

А вот смазка… Резкий укол — себе, под сосок, — ранка чуть глубже, чем у Аи, кровь капает в ладонь. Ая кричит, когда Кэн вводит в него гладкое, отполированное тысячами прикосновений резное дерево рукояти, кричит, как никогда раньше, хрипло, срывая голос.

Движения Кэна ровны, размеренны — вынуть почти полностью, вбить до упора. Медленно. Чувствуя Аю изнутри, как будто нервы проросли в металлический шарик на вершине рукояти. Смакуя нетерпение. Любуясь. Ожидая момента, когда Ая почти потеряет контроль.

Теперь можно как бы случайно позволить металлу скользнуть в ладони и дать острию коснуться кожи на бедре, а потом слизнуть кровь. И взять в рот напряженный член. Так, чтобы тот уперся в мягкое нёбо. И останется только задать ритм и пьянеть от того, как близко к собственному горлу оказался нож, как ненадежно тот держится в руке, скользкой от пота и крови.

Прикосновение холодного металла к спине ожидаемо. И отчаянно возбуждает. Кэн уже с трудом, на одном упрямстве, удерживает неторопливый темп, не позволяя себе сбиться, последовать за частым дыханием, за бешено бьющимся пульсом — своим или Аи, сейчас не разобрать.

Плечи, исполосованные Аей, горят, напряжение в паху становится тяжелым до боли, воздуха уже не хватает, и кажется, что время застыло, умерло, запутавшись в стонах и движениях. Надо только немного довести, доласкать. Вынуть и отбросить нож. Ая наконец захлёбывается криком, и в горло выплескивается вязкое семя.

Теперь можно откинуться на спину, с наслаждением разминая сведённые судорогой пальцы. Отдаться губам, рукам и стали. Ая не режет, только водит коротким клинком по груди, животу. Потом одним движением вспарывает штаны от пояса до паха и сдергивает их до середины бедер. Холодный воздух приносит облегчение. Ненадолго, потому что язык Аи только касается, обещая, но не торопясь исполнить. И Кэн ждет мести — долгой, выматывающей пытки удовольствием.

Но Ая просто садится верхом, двигается, насаживаясь легко. И оргазм приходит быстро — сильный и яркий, так что Кэн вцепляется в Аю, пытаясь задержать, остановить мгновение, пока его не накрывает темным покровом беспамятства.

Приходит в себя Кэн медленно, постепенно собирая обрывки ощущений — колет спину циновка, ноет затекшая под тяжестью спящего любовника рука, кружат голову запахи крови, спермы и аиных волос.

Кэн осторожно ворочается, поудобнее пристраивая Аю у себя на плече, тот не просыпается. Хорошо. Шевелиться сейчас не хочется отчаянно. Да и не надо.

Кэн засыпает, смеясь про себя дурацкой мысли, что частые тренировки с боевым оружием, к счастью, не всегда проходят бесследно, и не придется что-то делать с циновками — несколько новых пятен на татами никого не удивят.


End file.
